Beginning of What is to Come
by tiva auggie and annie hp fan
Summary: Post Episode of Seconds


Author's Note: What an episode! Another post episode one-shot! Hope you guys enjoy! I made an Continuum Roleplay Forum! Check it out!

Disclaimer: Still not mine but I wish it was.

Beginning of What is to Come

Kiera had just taken a drink from the bottle Carlos passed to her when a shock ran through her. No one knew what made Theseus start what he was doing, that was never in their history books. She just started thinking out loud "What if I am the one that turns him into the monster?"

Kiera could felt Carlos stiffen beside her and was only mildly relieved when he said "No Kiera I don't think that you created the monster."

Kiera sadly shook her head when he said that not quite believing him but also hoping he was right. "No knows what made Theseus start his movement Carlos. What if I am the cause?"

Carlos wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her in a hug, which Kiera went willingly into. He knew that Kiera was placing the blame on herself because of what she knows from what happened in the future but Carlos was sure that even if Julian does actually become Theseus it was already in him and did not need Kiera pointing a gun at him to make him take that route. "Kiera even if Julian does do all of those things you told me he did in the future you can't blame yourself because he already had it in him. Remember what happened back at the farm all of those months ago, that was his choice; so if he is on that path he was already on it."

Kiera wasn't quite smiling but Carlos's words did make her feel a lot better than she was feeling just minutes ago. She pulled back from his hug and had a very small smile on her face "Thank you Carlos for seeing that. I can see where you are coming from and I agree that he probably did not need the encouragement of me pointing a gun at him to make him into Theseus. So what are we going to do next?"

Carlos just sighed he did not have a clue as to what was next expect for finding all of the Liber8 members and tracking them down "Besides the obvious catching of Liber8? I do not know Kiera."

Carlos was thinking over everything that had happened since Alec's mom had been shot when he remembered his conversation with Betty from earlier. Kiera saw something working through his mind and knew something that was going through his head was not making any sense. "What is wrong Carlos? What are you thinking about?"

Carlos shook his head and took a drink from the bottle before answering because he was afraid of the answer he might receive from Kiera if he asks it. After a couple of beats, once he set the bottle down on the ground, he let out a breath and just asked. "Have you noticed anything weird about Betty lately?"

Kiera leaned her head against the bench. She did not expect Carlos to ask that, she had been hoping to gather all the evidence before she went to Carlos about what she was pretty sure of was going on. Now though he had noticed something on his own and he wants an answer. To start with she needs to know what he noticed before she says anything about what she suspects. "Why do you ask Carlos?"

Carlos had been hoping for a straight answer from her, even if it was a bad one, he just needed to know. But knowing Kiera she just needed an answer to her question as well so she could answer his, well at least he hoped so. He leaned back against the bench and without even looking at her started talking about what he noticed earlier. "Earlier I ask Betty what was she up to and since her computer faces the window I could see the expression on her face. She looked terrified that I could have figured something out but she asked 'What are you talking about?' and I asked why aren't you telling me anything aren't we a team." Carlos laughed but it had no emotion to it whatsoever. "She just said that she couldn't and then the Inspector came in and said that she was ordered not to say anything. She looked relieved that the conversation was over. I was just thinking that it was strange that's all."

If Carlos thought that was he saw earlier was strange Kiera knew that he would not like what she was about to tell him. She took a deep breath "I think Betty is working for either Sonya or Travis."

Kiera watched as Carlos froze at that and then saw an expressionless mask fall on his face. "Tell me why you think that Kiera. Even if you don't think I'll like the answer just tell me."

Kiera knew that Carlos wanted the truth but she wasn't sure of how he would handle it so she decided to just tell him and rip off the Band-Aid so to speak. "When our department was getting investigated you remember how they thought she was the mole because they found files on her computer." Seeing Carlos nod she decided to take a breath and continue. "Even though the files disappeared seconds after they found them they were actually on her computer in her office she just had me erase them. She told that Dillon ordered her 'off the books' to go to a Liber8 meeting so there was no paper trail of that. I search her computer for everything Liber8 downloaded all of it to my own flash drive before wiping the hard drive with the flash drive she gave me. At the time my CMR was shut down by a shrink that was programmed into it so I didn't have the technology to confirm she was lying but I was still suspicious so that's why I had downloaded all the files to my own flash drive. I haven't had Alec download the files to my CMR yet things have just been too busy so I started reading through it and I am not sure but it seems that we do still a mole and it could be Betty."

Carlos was clenching his fist at his side by the end of Kiera talking. He was so upset with himself that he had not even seen what was going on until now. He got up and started pacing for a couple of moments before looking back at Kiera on the bench. "We don't have any soil proof do we?" He watched as Kiera shook her head. He sighed as he walked back over there and sat down. "So what are we going to do Kiera?"

Kiera didn't have a clue about what they were going to do but she knew what they could do. "I think it might be best if we continue on like normal at the station until we have the proof we need but until we know for sure maybe only use Betty when we absolutely have to and use Alec for everything else."

Carlos just nodded he knew that would be the best that they could do as of right now. He stood up and held his hand out to Kiera to help her up from the bench before he said "That is the best we can do right now I think."

Kiera just nodded and they started to walk back their apartments. "You are right Carlos." Since they live close to each other he walked her to her apartment building. Kiera gave Carlos a quick hug before pulling back "Thanks Carlos for everything you did today."

Carlos just smiled at her "You are welcome Kiera. See you at work tomorrow?"

Kiera just nodded "See you tomorrow Carlos." With that Kiera turned away and headed up to her apartment. Once she got up there she closed the door and just leaned against it. She could not believe that she was ready to kill Julian earlier but she was glad that Carlos stopped her from doing so. She got ready for bed before shutting off all the light and climbing in bed. She pulled the covers up to her chin and tried to fall asleep. It took her a little while but she finally did.

Carlos watched her window until he saw the light turn off before heading to his own apartment. He knew that even though he might not like the answer he just wants to figure out if Betty is a mole; but for now he is going to turn off all his thoughts as best as he can so he can sleep until tomorrow. With that in mind he climbed in bed and fell asleep.


End file.
